Producto Final
by Mometasona
Summary: Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio. M por la seriedad de temas a tratar.
1. Pedro y Magdalena

**Summary:** Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright © Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland.

 **Notas autor:** Saco esto de mi cabeza o terminara matandome.

" **Magdalena"**

Pedro y Magdalena

–¡MAGDALENA!– gritó Morty, tratando de zafarse de Rick, pero no podía. Por más que jalaba, no podía hacer nada que no fuera dejarse llevar –¡MAGDALENAAA!– volvió a gritar histérico, al ver a dónde lo llevaba. Otra vez la cochera.

Oh por Dios.

Iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Iba a... Rick iba a... no de nuevo, no otra vez, no como ayer, no como antier, no como todos los días anteriores a ese –¡MAGDALENAAA!–

–N-nno te va a re*eeerph*responder– Morty miró al más alto de ambos con pánico –La _a-apague_ – le sonrió maligno –¡T-tú y esa maldita Droide*eeeerph* ya me tienen ha-aarto!– abrió la puerta de la cochera de una patada –¡Pa-par de idiotas que se cambian el nombre! ¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE CAMBIARTE EL NOMBRE MORTY?– de un fuerte movimiento, el más joven fue violentamente arrojado contra la mesa de trabajo. Calló sobre trabajos a medias, y botellas de licor vacías que se rompieron al caer al concreto.

Fue cuando la vio.

Magdalena.

Estaba en la esquina, cerca de la salida. Tirada a un lado, como un maniquí inerte. Rick no había mentido. La apago. Rick apagó a Magdalena.

–Con razón d-dduraste*eeerph* tanto, n-no cómo los otros– Morty se giró a Rick, quien había cerrado ya la puerta con seguro –¿D-de quien fue la idea, eh?– sacó su cantimflora y le dio un fuerte trago, sin dejar de mirar al menor de ambos –¿De e*eeerrph*ella verdad?– miró con disgusto al cuerpo tirado en una esquina. Parte del cabello rojo-anaranjado aun colgaba de un lado, por haber sido súbitamente apagada, y dejada caer al piso sin más.

Morty se trago el aliento con panico –¿M-maaagdalena?– la palabra se arrastro entre sus labios asustado –¿Ma-magdalena?– llamó más fuerte.

Pero no hubo nada.

– **¡JA!–** rió el hombre más inteligente de ese universo –¡MAGDALENA!– rió de nuevo –¡PEDRO Y MAGDALENA!– los señaló en turnos –¡Con razó*eeerph*n vi por a-ahí la biblia de ese imbecil de Jerry! ¿D-de ahí tomaron los nombres? ¡Bue*eeerph*no Morty, ciertamente vas a-aa tener varios nombres que gritar, porque quiero escuchar todos los que le*eeerph*íste!– Morty miró horrorizado como Rick guardaba su cantimflora, y comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón –Ah, sí, vas a de*eerrph*cirme que han estado haciendo tú y Summer en esta ss-se-semana que no estuve y, ¿sabes que*eeerph*?– la curva en sus labios se amplio maligna –¿Po-porque no la dejamos ver?–

Morty se quedó mudo de horror. No pudo moverse en lo absoluto. Simplemente miró a Rick pasarlo de largo hasta dónde Magdalena estaba.

Se quedó frente a ella, mirándola con soberbia, y se guardo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –Ey, Summer, despier*eeerph*ta, tú Abuelito quiere hablar contigo–

Un suave PIP salió del cuerpo, y _Summer_ abrió los ojos. Apenas lo hizo miró al hombre que una vez llamó Abuelo, y sus ojos se fijaron en el con intensidad.

–¡MAGDALENA!– la voz de Morty, hizo que los dos más altos se giraran a verlo. Él sonreía. Ella no.

–...pedro...– susurró apenas, pero miró a su Abuelo de nuevo –Por favor, no lo hagas, por favor, no más, te lo suplico, no lo hagas–

–¿Hacer que*eeerph* _Sum-Sum_?– sonrió inocente –S-sólo te desperté para que pudieras ver ¿O a caso quieres partici*eerrrph*par?–

Summer abrió los ojos sólo un poco más. Es todo lo que podía hacer en esos momentos. No podía llorar, ni gritar, y menos aun intentar luchar. Toda su prótesis corporal estaba diseñada para eso. Estaba diseñada, para nunca hacer nada, que no fuera hacer lo que su Abuelo ordenara.

–Te lo suplico– ella abrió y cerro su boca, sin saber que más hacer, sólo podía hablar, es lo único que tenía autorizado hacer –Te lo suplico, por favor, no–

Rick la miró complacido –¿Sabes qué? Eres una vendedora e*eeerrph*cxelente Summer, me ve-vendiste en la idea– ella sólo lo miró confundida –Te voy a dejar participar–

–¡NO!– gritó ella, pero Rick extendió su brazo y señaló a Morty –Summer, modelo NDHG-34-D97, abusa sexualmente de ese Morty–

–¡NO!– Summer miró a su _Pedro_ con pánico –¡Corre! **¡CORRE!–** el menor de todos ahí la miró aterrado, se apartó de la mesa de trabajó y retrocedió con torpeza –¡Ma-magdalena, por favor d-detente!– comenzó a llorar, al ver cómo se acercaba más y más –¡MAGDALENA!–

– **¡PEDRO POR FAVOR MUÉVETE DE AHÍ!–** le gritó ella con voz rota **–¡NO PUEDO DETENERME! ¡NO PUEDO PARAR LA PRÓTESIS! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! –**

Morty se quedó petrificado en la lavadora –Ma-magdalena, po-por favor–

– **¡VETE MORTY!–** le suplicó ella frente a él.

–¡PERO NO PUEDO DEJARTE!– chilló al sentir las manos de metal sujetarle de los hombros.

–¿Eh?– Rick dejó de sonreír –¿Que*eeerph* dijiste?–

– **¡QUE TE VAYAS AHORA MISMO!–** le gritó, viendo como sus manos mecánicas, comenzaban a desgarrarle la camisa amarilla.

– **¡EL VERANO YA VIENE A LA CIUDAD!–** chilló Morty, y ella lo miró con una calma increíble –Gracias– le dijo apenas, mientras las compuertas de la prótesis comenzaban a abrirse. Morty vió el resplandor del portal y sin más _entró_ en el umbral. Sintió sus pies flotar, mientras entraba por la _puerta_ , que era el cuerpo de Magdalena. Miró atrás, por dónde la lavadora aun se veía, escuchaba a Rick gritando algo, pero las compuertas estaban cerrando ya en automático.

Alzó la mirada y vió el gran jarro cristalino, dónde el cerebro de Magdalena, junto a sus dos únicos globos oculares, estaban contenidos. De el salían pequeños cables que conectaban a la _puerta._ Ellos la abrían y la cerraban, pero no por decisión de ella. Los cables eran sólo una alerta nerviosa mecánica, que le avisaba al cerebro de su hermana cuando el Portal había sido abierto o cerrado. Para que ella pudiera ver desde su gran altura, quien o quienes entraban o salían por ella. Por su prótesis, que funcionaba como un portal.

Ella no tenia control de nada.

Solo Rick.

Sólo él lo controlaba todo. Sólo él sabía todo.

Las alertas eran para que ella pudiera ver a los Morty's que Rick tomaba de sus realidades.

–¡MAGDALENA!– le gritó llorando al cerebro, que fijo sus dos globos oculares en el –¡VOY A REGRESAR CON AYUDA!– le gritó con todo lo que tenía, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar al eterno portal –¡VOY A ENCONTRAR AYUDA! ¡TE LO PROMETO!–

Morty abrió los ojos sorprendido, una pantalla surgió rápidamente, debajo del tarro cerebral, y tenia un mensaje escrito en el.

 **TE QUIERO PEDRO.**

 **VOY A BUSCARTE.**

 **NO ME VOY A RENDIR.**

–¡YO TAMPOCO ME VOY A RENDIR!– le gritó llorando, sintiendo cómo solo quedaba su cabeza por ser ingerida en la luz verde –¡TE PROMETO QUE NO VOY A RENDIRME MAGDALENA! ¡NUNCA!–

Y desapareció.

Summer guardó la pantalla, mentir nunca había sido algo tan difícil como en ese momento... pero hacer que Morty se rindiera, eso es algo que nunca dejaría que pasara. No mientras su cerebro siguiera funcionando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el umbral volviera a abrirse. Sin Sorpresa, fue su Abuelo, quien asomó su encolerizado rostro frente a su tarro.

–¿A dónde lo envi*eeerrph*aste?– no estaba sonriendo. En lo absoluto.

Ella considero eso un progreso en su relación.

–E-ese Morty era uno de mis mejore*eerrph*s Productos Finales,Summer– miró los dos globos oculares fijamente –Mm-me jodiste Summer. Me-me jodiste justo en mis me*eerrph*jores bolas. Pri-primero le das un nombre, d-después logras desbloquear tus seguros y ahora borras el historial de búsqueda del portal para que yo no pueda encontrarlo– golpeo su dedo indice en el tarro cerebral, una vez por cada punto –E*eeerph*res una perra hecha y dd-derecha ¿Eh, Summer? T-te sientes mu-muy grande al joder a tú Abuelo ¿Eh, Summer? Te sientes muy lista al haber conseguido ser una gran jake*eerrp*r en mi culo ¿Eh? A-apuesto que eso te excita ¿Eh?– Rick miró el portal, que no dejaba de girar sobre si mismo –I-infinitas posibilidade*eerrph*s ¿Eh?– la miro de nuevo –¿Cu-cuantas posibili*errph*dades crees que tengas cuando p-ponga tu prótesis en el portal que v-va directo a la dimensión de las cierras asesinas?–

Summer hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder responderle lo que realmente pensaba de él.

–E-en fin, es hora de tirar lo de-defectuoso a la basu*eerrph*ra– le sonrió y desapareció de su rango de visión. Summer regresó sus sensores de visión al _exterior_ y vio que, de nuevo, Rick no mentía.

Lo vio tomar la pistola dimensional, donde sonidos de cierras se escuchaban con fuerza.

–Okey, Summer NDHG-34-D97– llamó a la prótesis –Te gu-gustara saber que*eerph* ya no te necesito. Te libero de todo– hizo un gesto desinteresado –Ahora tírate a tu muerte–

Summer no pudo hacer nada más. Su prótesis se movió inmediata a la orden de Rick. Lo primero que vio fueron cierras bajo sus pies antes de caer en ellas.

Hubo chirridos y chispas, mientras que su cuerpo se distorsionaba entre las hojas de metal. Apenas y vio el portal cerrarse. Apenas pudo pensar en Pedro una ultima vez antes de prepararse a su muerte.

De hecho le tomó un poco más después de eso... le tomo un par de minutos entenderlo y procesarlo.

Estaba atorada.

Estaba atorada. Su prótesis. La hojas de metal se habían atorado en el esqueleto interno de la coraza de sus extremidades... porque no podían cortarla.

–Oh– Summer se permitió sorprenderse con honestidad –¿El Super-Duper-Rick-Metalizado-Metal-Indestructible es real? ¿En verdad es indestructible?– miró a su alrededor, donde las otras cientos de miles de cierras mortales, seguían girando sin problema alguno –Bueno, con un nombre tan ridículo como ese ¿Quien iba a decirlo? Okey, hurra por mi, creo– miró sus articulaciones –El dijo que me liberaba ¿También eso fue verdad?– y activo las rendijas de sus hombros, que liberaron el enjambre de nano-bots, que hacia la función de sistema de reparación y mantenimientos de la prótesis.

–Okey, si pude sacarlos...– se dijo encantada –Entonces al fin tengo control de la prótesis– y les ordeno mentalmente, empezar a desmantelar las cierras que la mantenían atorada. Los nano-bots atendieron inmediatos a su orden y se desplegaron en búsqueda de los engranes.

Summer miró el cielo naranja, de nueves verdes –No te preocupes Pedro, tu hermana va a buscarte–

Continuara... y espero que les haya gustado.

Mome fuera.


	2. Morty's, Citadel y Magdalena

**Summary:** Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright © Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland.

 **Notas autor:** Saco esto de mi cabeza o terminara matandome.

" **Los Morty's, La Citadel y Magdalena"**

–¿Quieres... ir a casa Morty?– pregunto Summer. Estaba cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza. Pero no era suya. Era del Rick, que estaba muerto detrás de ella –Él ya no puede lastimarte– le aseguró.

Morty vacilo la sonrisa en su golpeado rostro –G-gracias...– dejó salir un par de lagrimas –Só-sólo quería que se detuviera, q-que dejara de, de, de...– hipo un quejido y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Ella tuvo cuidado al acariciarle la cabeza, y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Estaban en otra dimensión, en un planeta desolado. No había nada más que ellos ahí. Bueno, ellos y el cadáver de Rick.

Matar a ese Rick no había sido fácil, el maldito casi logra hacer que su prótesis se vuelva en contra de ella. Sino fuera por que Morty lo distrajo, no la estaría contando.

¿Cuantos Rick's iban ya? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? Perdió la cuenta después del veinticinco o el veintidós. Su único consuelo, es que había tantos Rick's muertos, como Morty's a salvo... aunque ninguno de ellos, era hasta el momento su Pedro. Ninguno de ellos lo era.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Nunca creyó que lamentaría infinitamente haber borrado el historial de búsqueda del portal. Pero al menos era ahora ella quien mandaba a la prótesis, y había que decirlo, para que esa prótesis pudiera matar Rick's, Rick's super alterados con prótesis propias de combate hechos por ellos mismos, mierda, era en verdad uno de los mejores Productos Finales que su Abuelo había hecho.

No cualquier cosa mata a un Rick.

No a uno sobrio con ganas de vivir, es decir.

–Vamos a la nave– le sonrió a Morty, y lo encamino al platillo volador con llantas usadas, cuyo dueño anterior estaba muerto, y cuya nueva dueña, esperaba usar inmediatamente –¿Sabes si hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios dentro?– preguntó, segura de que no había nada como eso dentro.

–A-ah, n-no, pe, pero Rick compró hace poco Loción Curitas de Piel en La Citadel–

–¿Curitas de Piel?– Summer lo miró atentamente –¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Es decir ¿Qué hace?–

–O-oh, es una loción mu-muy buena– Morty abrió la puerta de la nave y de esta cayeron varias botellas vacías de licor –La vi en el asiento trasero– y Summer miró como saltó al espacio de atrás, mientras removía VARIAS botellas del piso de la nave –¡Aquí esta!– le sonrió al encontrar un envase de plástico blanco con un horrible y anticuado diseño de etiqueta –Te-te lo pones en la cara y-y cicatriza instantáneamente todas las heridas en la piel ¡Mira!– y procedió a hacer la demostración.

Summer quedó honestamente impresionada al ver como TODAS las heridas en el rostro de Morty se esfumaron. Literalmente. Cinco segundos a lo mucho.

–Wow– lo miró atentamente, mientras lo veía colocarse más de la loción sus áreas golpeados de los brazos y rodillas –Esa cosa se ve útil ¿Dónde queda ese Centro Comercial Alíen? Esa loción podría ayudarme mucho con los Morty's ¿En que dimensión esta? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Citadel?–

El menor de ambos la miró fijamente –S-summer...– la estaba mirando muy confundido –La-la Citadel no es un lugar Alíen... es, es aaw jeez– desvió la mirada y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto –¿S-summer, no quieres ir a casa co-conmigo?–

Ella lo miró honestamente sorprendida.

El pequeño la miró de reojo y volvió a bajar la mirada a sus pies –A mamá no le molestara tenerte con nosotros... a mi hermana le gustara tener otra versión de ella misma, creo, aw jeez, es decir, yo creo que ¡AH!– chilló al ver como ella tomó el frasco de loción de su regazo –¡E-espera, no lo leas!–

Pero era ya tarde.

Summer podía ver claramente la etiqueta ahora.

Podía ver el lote. Caducidad. Código de barras.

Podía leer dónde fue hecho.

–La Citadel de Los Rick– leyó atentamente y miró a Morty –¿Todos los Ricks... en un sólo lugar?–

–¿N-no lo sabías?– preguntó el con remordimiento –Aw jeez–

–No... él... él nunca dijo nada de esto...– ella miró el cadáver detrás de ellos –Mi Rick nunca me dijo nada que no fuera hacer lo que él quería... yo... yo sabía que había más realidades... más lugares idénticos al mío, por que él siempre cambiaba de Morty's, siempre traía uno diferente después del anterior. No los clonaba, no, él, él activaba el portal y regresaba con uno nuevo... y... él... él...–

–¿Él también te lastimo como mi Rick a mí?– Summer, se giró con brusquedad a ver al menor de ambos. Morty estaba sobre el asiento, mirándola desconsolado.

–Él ya no va a lastimarte de nuevo– le aseguro firme y acarició su mejilla –No dejare que ningún Rick vuelva a lastimar a un Morty nunca–

–Ven a casa conmigo, Summer– le suplicó, pero ella le negó, sonriendo con la mirada –No puedo. Estoy buscando a mi Pedro–

–¿Tú Pedro, es un Morty?–

–Si, y es tan lindo como tú– le froto juguetonamente el cabello, haciendo que el menor de ambos riera –Le prometí que nunca iba a dejar de buscarlo, y eso pretendo hacer. Aun si tengo que ir a La Citadel de los Rick's y matarlos a todos para encontrarlo–

–¿...y si ya esta muerto?– preguntó él, después de una pausa –Morty's no duran mucho en el exterior sin Rick's–

Ella lo miro atentamente –Él es muy listo, así que esta por ahí, esperando a que lo encuentre–

El menor de ambos asintió nada convencido –E-eso espero Summer– miró el interior de la nave y abrió la guantera –No-no sé mucho de La Citadel, salvo lo que Rick decía, pe-pero no todos los Rick's viven ahí, hay varios como el mío que son considerados RogueOne's o Salvajes, por no ser parte de ella, pe-pero Rick decía que los RogeOne's suelen visitar ese lugar constantemente, si tú Pedro estaba sólo, seguramente un RogueOne o un Citadel lo encontró, e-ellos tienen maneras de buscar Morty's fuera de sus planeas, no-nos consideran SinRick, por lo tanto sin dueño y tomables– sacó un panfleto mal doblado –E-este es un folleto que tome de un puesto de revistas que hablaba de La Citadel, ti-tiene escrito el itinerario dimensional de todo e-este mes, se-se teletransportan continuamente para evitar a La Federación de cada realidad, e-espero que te ayude–

Summerlo tomó infinitamente agradecida.

–Me ayuda más de lo que crees– y señaló el piso con su recién adquirida, pistola dimensional –Ahora, vamos a llevarte a casa–

–¡Sí!–

Continuara...


	3. Morty, Magdalena y Jerry

**Summary:** Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright © Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland.

 **Notas autor:** Saco esto de mi cabeza o terminara matandome.

" **Morty, Magdalena y Jerry"**

Summer pasó un buen rato, buscando información, en la cochera del Rick que acababa de matar hacia menos de unas tres horas. Morty estaba sentado sobre la lavadora, mirándola hacer lo que quisiera, mientras seguía comiendo del helado de chocolate que había tomado del refrigerador.

–¿Mm?– Summer encontró una libreta gruesa y gastada, llena de direcciones.

–O-oh– sonrió súbitamente el menor –E-ese es su catalogo di-dimensional, t-tiene registrado t-todos sus clubes nocturnos favoritos–

–Oh– se limito ella, pensando en seriamente si debía incinerarlo o no.

–Mu-muchos Rick's van a esos lu-lugares–

–Esta libreta repentinamente es super vital– y se la guardo en la maleta que acababa de reclamar como suya –¿Estas bien con ese helado o quieres algo más?– lo miró atentamente –Puedo ir y robar algo para ti, si quieres–

–Ro-robar no esta bien Summer– la miró fijamente y siguió comiendo –E-estoy bien con el helado... me... me ayuda a olvidar–

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, ella simplemente siguió buscando. Tomó cosas que le interesaron, e incluso encontró el segundo nivel secreto del lugar. Encontró armas, cosas que se veían letales, y un par de aliens que gritaban cosas en sus lenguas natales. Ninguno se veía como algo que debería estar en ese lugar con un Morty, así que los mató a todos, tiró sus cuerpos a la trituradora de basura que encontró al fondo y siguió _buscando_ cualquier cosa que se viera como algo valioso en su propósito.

Seguir matando Rick's.

–¿Te-terminaste?– preguntó Morty, bajando por las escaleras y mirando como ella estaba guardando todo en varias maletas –Oh, dejaste casi todo limpio– miró el piso –¿Qu-que es toda esa baba verde y morada en el piso?–

–Sangre Alien–

Morty la miró espantado –¿Ma-mataste a Shurglos, Martergllosh y a Wertaaankth?–

Ella lo miró fijamente –Oh... eran, como que... ya sabes ¿Conocidos tuyos?–

El menor se vio peor que antes –¡No pusiste sus cadáveres justos!–

–Eh... ¿en la trituradora del fondo?–

–¡Summer! ¡No convinas la sangre de un Shurglos, un Martergllosh y un Wertaaankth!–

Ella lo miró fijamente –¿Porqué?–

 **WONK**

Ambos adolescentes se giraron al fondo del cuarto, donde estaba la trituradora de basura.

 **WONK WONK WONK**

–¡OH NO AWW JEEZ!– chilló Morty –¡E-esta subiendo, E-esta subiendo!–

Summer tomó la primera cosa super letal que vió, y jaló a Morty detrás de ella –Qué date detrás de mi y sube por la escalera–

 **WONK WONK**

–¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y cerrar la escotilla!–

 **WONK WONK**

–¿Eso lo detendrá?–

–¡Claro que no pero nos dara tiempo de salir corriend **WAM** y ya no dijo más. El muró de la trituradora salió volando y por poco casi los degolló a ambos sino es por que se tiraron al piso a tiempo. Summer apenas vió como algo como un licuado de tripas salia del muro.

Y estaba moviéndose hacia ellos.

Rápido.

Muy rápido.

–¡MORTY SAL DE AQUÍ!–

–¡AW JEEZ!–

Summer subió la ultima maleta a la cochera y termino de subir por las escaleras. Morty estaba ahí, mirándola atentamente. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre grisácea y tripas. Muchas tripas. Demasiadas tripas.

Ella se irguió del piso, serró la escotilla y miró al chico, que se sonreía ligeramente, entre asqueado y satisfecho.

Summer se cruzó de brazos –Eso fue divertido ¿Eh?–

–Po-por favor no lo hagamos de nuevo–

–Claro–

Ambos se miraron un poco, pero el habló antes –¿Se... segura que no puedes quedarte?–

–Segura– le frotó el cabello con cuidado y miró el lugar –¿De verdad que no hay nadie aun? Hicimos un gran escándalo–

–O-oh, Summer vendrá después de las seis, Mamá no llega sino hasta las siete y Papá... eh, no sé dónde esta él, normalmente siempre esta en la sala jugando su videojuego de globos– y en eso vieron como la puerta se abrió un poco, sólo lo justo para dejar a Jerry asomar la cabeza. Pero sólo un poco.

–Oh, hola niños– los miró un poco, vio el lugar, y pareció entender de que todo estaba bien –¡Uf! Veo que su Abuelo se encargo de los ladrones–

Ambos adolescentes se miraron entre ellos –¿Qué ladrones?–

–Oh, pues los ladrones que entraron a robarnos– sonrió Jerry –Porque ¿Eso era no? ¿Los gritos de terror y muerte que escuche? ¿No lo escucharon ustedes también?– los miró un poco –¿E-esas son las viceras de los ladrones lo que ustedes tienen encima? ¿Acaso su Abuelo los hizo bañarse en ellas? ¡Claro, típico de Rick! Esperen a que llegue su madre y le diga esto ¡Es momento de ponerle un alto a esta demencia!–

–Espera– Summer lo miró incrédula –¿Escuchaste todo?–

–¿Eh? Pues claro, eran gritos horrendos ¿Quien no iba a escucharlos?–

Ambos adolescentes lo miraron bien feo –¿No-nos escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste to-todo?–

–Claro–

–¿Y dónde estabas tú?–

–Escondido debajo de la cama– hizo una pausa –Y también estaba abrazando mi colección de monedas de R2-D2 ¿Saben quien es verdad? ¿El pequeño robot de Star Wars? ¿El bonito de ruidos lindos? ¿No? ¿Alguien?–

–¡ERES UN! ¡ESCUCHASTE TODO Y NI SIQUIERA LLAMASTE A LA POLICÍA!–

–Morty, un hombre no tiene control de si mismo cuando el golpe de adrenalina llega–

–¡TE ESCONDISTE DEBAJO DE LA CAMA MIENTRAS LUCHÁBAMOS POR NUESTRA VIDA!–

–Okey, veo que ambos están muuuy sensibles e irracionales–

–¡SENSIBLE E IRRACIONAL MI CULO!–

–¡Morty no le hables así a tu padre!–

–¡VETE A LA MIERDA PAPÁ! ¡MALDITO LAME TESTÍCULOS EGOÍSTA Y MAL NACIDO!–

–¡OH, BIEN, PERFECTO, ES BUENO SABER QUE RICK TE A ENSEÑADO ALGO!–

–¡JÓDETE PAPÁ! ¡JÓDETE POR EL MALDITO CULO MALDITO BASTARDO!–

–¡AH! ¡PERFECTO, PERFECTO, FALTALE EL RESPETO A TÚ PADRE, ADELANTE! ¿Puedes creer esto Summer? Tú hermano es en verdad uno de los mejores–

–Estoy con él en esto, maldito imbécil desempleado–

–¡QUÉ!–

Summer empezó a caminar hacia él –Tú, maldito pedazo de impotencia, sin testículos, sin bolas, sin un maldito pene erecto– Jerry comenzó a retroceder con pánico –Maldito pedazo de desperdicio, inmundo hombrecito condescendiente, sin valor, sin orgullo, prostituto sin agallas, maldito besador de estiércol que tenemos como madre–

–Oh, no, espera, Mamá esta bien, ella trabaja–

–¿Que, de verdad?–

–¡OH, ASÍ QUE DE ESO SE TRATA EH!– ambos adolescentes lo miraron con asco –¡TODO AQUÍ ES DE QUE YO NO TENGO TRABAJO Y POR ESO USTEDES SE SIENTEN CON EL PODER DE PISOTEAR A SU PADRE!–

–Sí–

–Basicamente–

–Entre otras cosas–

Jerry comenzó a llorar –¡MUY BIEN, ADELANTE! ¡ENTONCES COMO YA NO NECESITAN A SU PADRE, EL HOMBRE QUE LOS TRAJO AL MUNDO, HAN DE SABER QUE ESTÁN BORRADOS DE LA BODA DE ELIOT, NO PIENSO LLEVARLOS CONMIGO!–

–¿Quien es Eliot?– preguntó Morty –Tú no tienes amigos–

–¡SÓLO POR QUE ELIOT ES MI MASCOTA VIRTUAL EN "LINDO-RANCHO-DE-MOSTRUITOS ANDROIDE 6.0" NO SIGNIFICA QUE ÉL NO SEA IMPORTANTE!– y salió corriendo por la puerta que daba a la casa –¡SE ME OLVIDO AZOTAR LA PUERTA AL SALIR, ASÍ QUE IMAGINEN QUE LO HICE! ¡NI ELIOT O YO LOS NECESITAMOS! ¡VOY ARRIBA, A ESCRIBIR COSAS HORRIBLES DE USTEDES MIENTRAS LLORO SOBRE LAS PAGINAS DE MI DIARIO!– se escucho a lo lejos.

–¿Porque sigue vivo?– Summer miró al menos de ambos –Y lo digo enserio ¿Porque?–

–Quizás Dios lo quiere, no sé– suspiró –Estoy cansado, fue un día muy intenso– le sonrió a ella, y vió la nave que estaba estacionada fuera de la cochera –¿Vas... vas a volver quizás?– le sonrió con algo de esperanza.

–¿Venir y verte de vez en cuando?– ella tomo sin problemas las cinco maletas –Eso suena bien– lo miró un poco –Puedo hacer eso–

Morty sonrió ampliamente, y la vió subir todo en la nave –¿Hijo?– este se giró y vio a Jerry asomándose por la puerta –¿A dónde va tu hermana con la nave de Rick?–

El menor bufo harto –Rick se la dejo... él... Rick, dijo que ya tenia una nueva y fue a probarla. A-así que ella la tiene ahora y va a usarla–

–¡Oh no!– Jerry cruzó la puerta y salio al exterior. Summer lo miró nada amigable y cerró inmediatamente la puerta para que él no entrara –¡Hija, espera!–

–¡LARGO DE AQUÍ JERRY!–

–¡NO, ESPERA, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!–

Ella lo miró harta pero accedió –Bien, okey ¿Qué quieres?–

–¿Tienes cien dolares?–

– **¿QUÉ?–**

–¡Oh, vamos Summer! ¡Tienes un trabajo y no pagas renta! ¡Tienes dinero de sobra y de verdad necesito comprar un buen traje para la boda de Eliot! ¡Es su boda Summer y yo soy su padre! ¡El padre del novio debe verse también como él!–

–¡JÓDETE JERRY!–

–¡OKEY, BIEN, COMO QUIERAS!– Jerry se giró a Morty –¿Tienes tú cien, hijo?–

–¡NO! ¡Y VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡LÁRGATE A TU CUARTO Y MASTURBARTE AHÍ NO ME IMPORTA!–

–Bien– lo miró ofendido –Quizás lo haga Morty–

–¿Irte?–

–Masturbarme–

–¡OUGH! ¡ERES UN MALDITO ASQUEROSO PAPÁ! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡LARGO MALDITO IMBÉCIL MAL NACIDO!–

–Ustedes dos– los señaló por turnos –Iban a ser padrino y madrina de Eliot. No más. No. Más– y en eso vio al vecino –¡Oh, Mario, Mario! ¡Buenos días! ¡Que bueno que te veo! ¡Necesito un favor! ¡No, espera, no corras al interior de tu casa! ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡Mario! ¡MARIOOO!–

Ambos menores, lo vieron ir a suplicar hasta la casa del vecino, sin vergüenza alguna –Debo irme– dijo ella, sonriendole –Nos vemos Morty–

–S-sí– sonrió él, mirandola con algo de dolor –Só-sólo regresa a verme, por favor, de vez en cuando–

Summer lo miró calidamente –Claro, de vez en cuando– encendió la nave, y despegó al espacio.

Tenía muchas cosas que planear.

Muchas cosas que obtener.

Antes de de ir a La Citadel de los Rick's.

Continuara...


	4. Morty, Dos Rick y Magdalena

**Summary:** Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright © Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland.

 **Notas autor:** Saco esto de mi cabeza o terminara matándome.

" **Un Morty, Dos Rick's y Magdalena"**

–¡RICK, AYÚDAME RICK!– los gritos de Morty empezaban a escucharse más y más agudos. Pero eso era normal. Estaba pendiendo de una cuerda, que estaba sobre un gran estanque de ácido **–¡RIIIICK! ¡EL ÁCIDO ESTÁ DISOLVIENDO LA CUERDA!–**

–¡MIERDA MORTY, YA VOY!– el gritó de Rick no ayudo mucho. Morty no se veía minimamente a salvo. En lo absoluto.

Tampoco ayudaba que Rick estuviera peleando, en contra de otro Rick. Había que admitirlo, era impresionante ver dos Rick's luchar entre ellos. Summer tenía que admitir, que era la cosa más increíble que había visto hasta ahora.

La manera en que ellos peleaban, era sorprendente. Intimidante. Poderosa.

Y también había que admitirlo, definitivamente creativa. Mierda, estaban usando equipo que ella jamás hubiera pensado posible... y toda ese armamento había sido creado por un Rick. Cinco minutos viendo su pelea, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente, de que esos dos Rick's, no eran como los que había matado antes. Oh, no. Ellos estaban en otro nivel. Uno completamente diferente. Uno completamente superior.

Cualquiera de ellos, podría derrotarla. En cinco segundos.

No era broma.

–Mmm– se giró a Morty, quien seguía gritando histérico. Sentía el impulso de ir a salvarlo, de sacarlo de ahí, de salvarlo de cualquiera de esos dos Rick's. Al menos tenia puesto una especie de armadura, que lo salvaba de el vapor toxico. A él. No a la cuerda que lo mantenía suspendido torpemente en el aire.

–Pero aun no– se dijo pensativa, mirando la pelea entre esos dos genios sádicos –Tenia un plan, pero es obvio que ya no me va a funcionar– sólo de verlos enfrascados en su violenta pelea, le dio escalofrío –No tengo el nivel que se requiere para matar a cualquiera de esos dos, nisiquiera a uno sólo– medito un poco, y cayo en cuenta de algo.

Necesitaba un nuevo plan.

Y rápido.

El vapor del ácido no iba a dejar a Morty suspendido en el aire por mucho tiempo –Creo que lo mejor es observar, sólo eso– dió media vuelta, y cruzó el umbral que daba al pasillo por el cual había entrado. El Rick que estaba peleando por Morty, había hecho del lugar un maldito desastre.

La única razón por la cual podía moverse con tanta libertad en esos momentos, es por que Rick había cortado la electricidad por completo. No había sistemas de seguridad, no había cámaras, no había nada que pudiera dar fe de que ella estaba ahí con ellos, en ese momento.

Así bajó dos niveles, y entró al angar dónde los dos Rick's peleaban y donde Morty estaba. Ni atención le pusieron los dos adultos. Así que, con cuidado de no ser vista, se escurrió detrás del tanque yyyy literalmente la cuerda se termino de romper.

– **¡RIIIIIIIIIIICK!–**

–¡MORT-eh?– Rick apenas se volteo a ver a su nieto en peligro, lo vio caer y luego no. Una figura de color azul marino, literalmente lo pescó en vuelo y aterrizó con el en brazos.

– **¿SUMMER?–** gritaron ambos, nieto y Abuelo, al ver quien era, según ellos, la chica en cuestión.

–Morty– ella lo bajó de sus brazos y sacó un láser, con el que le apunto a Rick y disparó.

–¡SUMMER!–

–¡MALDITA ZORRA DE MIERD-ah?!– Rick se giró de golpe a su espalda, al ver que el disparo lo pasó de largo.

El otro Rick, se quedo de pie con un orificio del tamaño de una naranja en el rostro, como unos cinco segundos, antes de caer al piso sin vida.

Cuando el único Rick con vida se giro, Summer ya no era la única con un láser en mano.

–¿Qui-quien mierda eres tú?– le espetó el mayor de todos, apuntándole fijamente a la cabeza.

–¿E-eh?– Morty los miró por turnos –¿Summer? ¿Rick?–

–No te pre*eerph*cupes Morty, tú Abuelo esta aquí–

–¿E-eh? Pero, pero, Rick, ella me salvo–

–¡Con un culo de mierda Morty! ¡Cállate la puta boca y déjame resolver esto!–

–¡No tienes que hablarme así, carajo Rick!–

–¡Mierda Morty! ¡Ya sé que eres retardado y no te das cuenta del problema en el que estamos, pero de verdad cállate la puta boca!–

–Morty– la voz de Summer hizo que ambos la miraran –Este Rick– miró al menor atentamente –¿Te a tocado de forma sexu—no termino lo que iba a decir. Rick le dio directo en la cabeza.

–¡RICK!– chilló Morty incrédulo, y se giró a Summer, que simplemente tenia lo que parecía una mancha oscura, como de tierra, en la frente. Fuera de eso, ningún orificio en el cráneo.

– **¡MALDITA ZORRA DE MIERDA!–** le espetó Rick encolerizado, sin dejar de apuntarle –¡TERMINA ESA MALDITA PREGUNTA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA Y VERAS COMO TE VA POR INSINUAR QUE SOY COMO EL BASTARDO DE MIERDA QUE ERA ESE RICK!–

Summer lo miró un poco y se giró a Morty –¿Tu Abuelo a abusado sexualmente de ti?– y Rick procedió a gritar un montón de majaderías mientras le disparaba a diestra y siniestra en la cabeza, el cuerpo y cualquier parte de ella.

Fue una suerte que Morty se tirara lejos de ella apenas las ráfagas comenzaron.

Summer no sabría decir si al anciano se le acabaron las municiones o si dejo de dispararle al ver que nada estaba dando resultado. Lo único que comprendió, es que él dejo de disparar, y se veía peor de enrabiado que antes.

Para ser honesta consigo misma, Summer estaba simplemente impresionada con la prótesis. Hasta el momento, el Producto Final que su Abuelo había creado, estaba resultando ser completamente útil. De hecho, invaluable.

Y eso se veía en la cara del Rick. Ya no la miraba como alguien mira a una "Persona", sino como una "Cosa" que debía ser estudiada.

–¿De que*eerph* mierda esta hecho tú cuerpo?– le espetó, guardando su arma.

Ella comprendió que él quería hablar. Quería saber _que_ era ella. Por que a ese punto, él ya sabia lo obvio... que ella no era humana. No donde contaba, al menos.

–¿Morty?– se giró al nombrado, que seguía en el piso, mirándola incrédulo –¿Necesitas una mano?– le preguntó ofreciendo su extremidad. El menor la acepto vacilantes y al ponerse de pie, la miró mejor –Ah, bu-buen traje de policía SWAT– señaló el traje azul marino oscuro, que se veia sin daño alguno.

–No se*eerph*as ingenuo Morty– le espetó Rick, acercándose a ellos –Esa no es ropa, ella no es Humana– la miró completa, evaluando sin duda la situación –¿Cómo supiste quien era su Rick?–

–Cuando Morty gritó, sólo tú volteaste–miró el lugar y notó una gran pantalla gigante al fondo, estaba encendida –¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó Rick, mirándola fijamente –De paso– se limitó ella, encaminándose al fondo –¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?–

–De paso– gruño Rick, caminando justo detrás de ella. Literalmente estaba pegado a su espalda, los sensores de movimiento de la prótesis no dejaban de pitar por la intrusiva cercanía. No la seguía. La estaba asechando. Cazando.

Quería diseccionarla. Abrirla. Descubrir sus secretos.

Quería ver la _cosa_ que ella era.

Porque era eso. Ella era una cosa.

Los Rick's eran demasiado inteligentes, deslumbrantemente inteligentes, como para no diferenciar una _Cosa_ a una _Persona._

Aunque para ellos, ambas eran iguales. La _Persona_ es una _Cosa_. La _Cosa_ una _Persona_. Y como son iguales, no tienen valor. No valen nada. Ni la _Cosa..._ ni la _Persona._

 **FZZZZT**

–¡Ri-rick!– gritó Morty escandalizado.

Summer simplemente se giró, sin sorpresa, a Rick, que tenia un aparato en mano. Según la prótesis, Rick acaba de acertarle una descarga inmensurable de energía. La suficiente como para matar a unos ocho millones de personas en un segundo.

–Mira, mi*eeerph*ra– Rick parecía encantado –Qu-que buena armadura tienes–

Summer considero sus opciones, pero ninguna de ellas era buena en esos momentos. No tenia lo que se requería para derrotar a ese Rick. Al otro lo mató por que se abrió la oportunidad. Por que ese otro Rick miraba a este Rick, esperando la misma oportunidad que ella para matarlo.

Pero este Rick, la tenia bien a la vista. De frente. En vivo y directo. Él no iba a cometer un error. Él no iba a abrir una oportunidad.

–* _Sigh_ *– suspiró al fin sin verle más remedio –¿Qué quieres saber?– se giró y retomó su andar hacia la computadora del fondo.

–¿ _Qué_ haces aquí?–

–Cazo a los Pedo-Insestuosos-Abusadores-Sexuales-Rick's. Uno de ellos tomó a mi Hermano– mintió, improvisando un plan para salir de ahí en una sola pieza.

Porque a esas alturas, Rick no iba a dejarla ir.

No si dependía de él, y normalmente, todo siempre dependía del hombre más inteligente del universo.

Continuara...


	5. Morty, un solo Rick y Magdalena

**Summary:** Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright © Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland.

 **Notas autor:** Saco esto de mi cabeza o terminara matandome.

 **"Morty, un solo Rick y Magdalena"**

–¿De dónde sacas los recursos de tu _cacería_?– preguntó Rick, bastante socarrón –Viajar en el espacio no es barato Summer, Beth no puede llevarte en su auto–

–Trabajo como Caza Recompensas para los Aliens– Summer siguió revisando entre las gavetas, cajones y demás.

–¿Para qué Alien?–

–Para el que pague mejor–

–¿Cuantos Rick's llevas?–

Summer lo miró sobre el hombro –Los suficientes–

Rick se vio muy interesado –¿ _Qué_ hiciste con los Morty's?–

–Los regrese a sus realidades–

–O-oh qué bien– sonrió Morty.

–¡Qué bien mi culo, Morty!– le espetó el más alto –¡Esos Morty's pertene*eerph*cian a La Citadel!–

Okey, Summer dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Quería estrellar su puño en contra de Rick. Quería quebrarle el maldito rostro de puto en dos. Quería abrirle el craneo entero y ver sus viceras colgadas como decoración en ese lugar.

Pero de nuevo, otra vez la misma confirmación le vino de golpe. No tenia lo suficiente. No tenía lo que se requería. No para ese Rick.

–E-eey– la voz de Rick se escuchó desagradablemente burlona –¿N-no te gustó lo que dije?–

Lo notó.

Rick notó la pausa.

–Encontré lo que buscaba– mintió y se puso de pie con una libreta gastada en la mano –Así qu—

–Déjame ve*eerph* eso– Summer se giró de golpe detrás de ella. Rick tenía ahora la libreta. La libreta que estaba en su mano. La libreta sujetada por un brazo mecánico capaz de comprimir un cráneo como una lata de soda.

Y Rick la había tomado como si ella se la hubiera dado en bandeja de plata.

Summer retrocedió con cuidado, notando que Morty miraba a Rick fijamente, esperando que la libreta revelara algo sumamente importante.

Y entonces todo se volvió claro.

La armadura de Morty, que lo había protegido ampliamente del ácido.

La presencia real de ambos ahí.

El Rick que había matado... no estaba peleando con ellos por que este Rick fue a rescatar a su Morty... los dos Rick's estaban peleando por que Rick y Morty habían entrado en su base. Porque Rick y Morty, estaban ahí de manera completamente intencional.

–¿Qué mierda...?– Rick hojeo la libreta –A-aquí sólo hay direcciones de restaurantes familiares y todas las hojas están manchadas de esta cosa blancosa–

–¿Eso e-es bueno Rick?–

–Oh, n-no sé Morty, no soy un maldito pedofilo incestuoso, no tengo ni un culo de idea–

–Significa que son sus favoritos– intervino Summer –Si él va ahí, los _otros_ también–

Morty y Rick se le quedaron viendo sólo un poquito antes de reaccionar.

–¡PINCHE MIE*eeerph*RDA QUE ASCO!–

–¡OUGH ESO ES ASQUEROSO!–

–¡MALDITO PEDOFILO INCESTUOSO DE MIERDA PUTO EL CULO QUE TE PARIO!–

–¡T-TENGO IMÁGENES EN MI CABEZA RI-RICK! ¡I-IMÁGENES! ¡SON HORRIBLES!–

–¡CON UN MALDITO CULO, MORTY, NO COMPARTAS ESO CO-CONMIGO! ¡NO ME LLENES DE IDEAS! ¡PORQUE SI TÚ CREES QUE ALGO PASO ENE ESE LUGAR QUE MIERDA CREES QUE VA A PASARME POR EL CEREBRO CON MI GRAN INTELI-OH, NO, NO! ¡MI MENTE, MORTY! ¡MIS IDEAS ESTAN CALCULANDO TODAS LAS INFINITAS POSIBILIDADES, MORTY! ¡LAS IDEAS ESTÁN EN MI CABEZA AHORA MORTY! ¡E-ESTOY VIENDO MILES DE ATAQUES CONTRA MENORES POR PEDOFILOS MORTY! ¡TODOS ESOS PEDOFILOS TIENEN MI ROSTRO MORTY! ¡QUÉ ME HICISTE MORTY! ¡QUÉ ME HICISTEEE!–

–¡O-OH, NO! ¡LO SIENTO RICK! ¡AAW JEEZ!–

Summer se alejó discretamente de ellos –Por cierto, lávate las manos después de tocar esa libreta–

Rick se le quedo bien bien fijo.

–La mancha blancosa seca– Sumeer señaló la libreta –Normalmente es semen–

–¡AAAAAA*eerrph*AAAH!– gritó Rick, y le arrojó la libreta a Morty en la cara.

–¡AAAH!– gritó Morty tirando la libreta al piso –¿Q-QUÉ CULO TE PASA RICK? ¡TO-TOCO MI ROSTRO! ¡TENGO PUTO SEMEN EN EL ROSTRO!–

–¡NO VOY A SER LA ÚNICA VICTIMA AQUÍ MORTY! ¡TÚ Y YO TOCAMOS EL SEMEN DE ESE MALDITO PEDOFILO INCESTUOSO DE MIERDA! ¡AHORA LOS DOS NOS LLEVAREMOS ESTE HORRIBLE Y SUCIO SECRETO DE HUMILLACIÓN A LA TUMBA MORTY! ¡ESTAMOS UNIDOS POR ESTE HORROR MORTY! ¡Y TE VAS A CALLAR EL PUTO CULO MORTY! ¡VAS A CALLARTE EL MALDITO HOCICO DE TODO ESTO CON LOS OTROS RICK'S, MORTY! ¡PORQUE SI ESTO SE SABE MORTY! ¡SABRE QUE FUISTE TÚ MORTY! ¡Y SI ME CRUZAS MORTY, SI ME CRUZAS, OLVÍDATE DE TODA TU COLECCIÓN DE !–

–¡AWW JEEZ! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!–

–¡Y TÚ!– Rick se giró a Summer, pero ella ya estaba entrando al portal que había abierto –Nos vemos luego y me llevo esto– señaló una guitarra eléctrica que se encontró y desapareció.

–Bueno– Summer miró la calle Alíen que se mostraba ante ella –No creo que sea buena idea regresar a ese sector por el momento– miró el trafico de las criaturas espaciales varias que caminaban por la acera y se incorporó con ellas en absoluta calma –Necesito prepararme mejor si quiero una oportunidad en contra de los Rick's– y sintió su celular vibrar. Revisó el mensaje y dio media vuelta en el sentido contrario al que iba.

La Red de Caza Recompensas del Sector Surglurp, del cual era ella parte, había actualizado su lista de blancos. Era momento de ir a trabajar y ganarse algunos Schmeckle's en el bolsillo.

Rick tenia, sin sorpresa, razón. Vivir en el espacio NO era barato.

Continuara...


	6. La Redada en la Citadel y Magdalena

**Summary:** Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright © Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland.

 **Notas autor:** Saco esto de mi cabeza o terminara matandome.

 **"La Redada en la Citadel y Magdalena"**

Un mes.

Summer se había alejado del Sector favorito de los Pedofilos Incestuoso Rick's, por un mes completo. Asumió que ya sería hora de regresar y ver como estaban las cosas. Una simple vistaso y ya.

Pero durante ese tiempo, estuvo reuniendo pistas, herramientas... armas. Cualquier cosa que le ayudara a seguir con éxito su propósito... encontrar a Pedro... y matar tantos Ricks como pudiera antes de eso y después de él también.

Ella no quería parar.

No quería detenerse.

Así que tomo ese mes para buscar recursos. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle.

Terminó encontrando más de lo que buscaba.

Encontró la peor de sus oportunidades.

Peor aun, encontró la forma de sobrevivir, aun si nunca encontraba a Pedro.

Encontró a alguien que siempre estará con ella... en el peor de los sentidos posibles.

–Oh, ahí está– y ahí estaba, Morty, Morty 51117-FU4 para ser exacta. Esa era la dimensión del Morty que le habló sobre La Citadel de Los Rick's. Ella abrió el portal tres cuadras antes, cerca de unos árboles gruesos, para pasar más desapercibida. Fue cuidadosa. En esos momentos se veía como una Summer _normal._ Sólo quería ver a Morty y saludarlo, le había prometido eso y quería cumplirlo.

Estaba jugando con una pelota de basquetball, frente a la cochera abierta. Se veía muy entretenido, intentando encestar la pelota por el aro. Ella sólo esperaba que estuviera teniendo una vida más normal, sin Rick.

Llegó a él, y Morty ni cuenta se dio, muy ocupado en su juego. Summer simplemente se quedó ahí un poco, mirándolo con cariño –¡Aw jeez!– gruñó Morty, cuando no pudo encestar –¿Porque nunca puedo hacerlo?– recogió la pelota y se giró a ver la calle. Fue cuando la vio.

–Hola–

–Oh, S-summer– sonrió Morty –¿No deberías estar en tu traba...?– cayo de golpe al darse cuenta de que esa Summer, no era su Summer. Morty se vio nervioso de repente, cómo si no supiera que decir –Ah, jaja– rió de nervios –Ho-hola, em, aaw jeez– señaló el aro de la cochera –¿Qui-quieres jugar conmigo?–

–Claro– se acercó a él, emocionada de pasar tiempo real y verdadero.

Morty le pasó la pelota –Vi-viniste– le sonrió.

–Claro que vine. Te lo prometí– alzó los brazos para lanzar la pelota.

–L-lo siento, Summer–

–¿Eh? ¿Porque di-?– y entonces vio el aparato en su mano.

Apenas vió a Morty, que le dedicó una mirada de remordimiento, antes de que el piso de la cochera se volviera un portal, por donde ambos calleron.

 **KLICK KLICK KLICK**

Summer miró a todos los Rick's apuntándole. Tenían armas que se veían avanzadas y letales. Su prótesis inmediatamente contó trecientos veintisiete.

Trescientos veintisiete Rick's y un Morty.

–Paquete confirmado. Visión al cien por ciento– transmitió uno de los Rick's.

Summer miró al rededor. El lugar era sumamente avanzado. En colores blancos y dorados. Ese era el lugar. Esa era La Citadel de Los Rick's.

–L-lo siento– dijo Morty, pero ella no se giró a verlo. Había trescientos veintisiete Rick's apuntándole con armas letales, lo que menos tenía planeado hacer, era parpadear.

–No necesitas senti*eerph*lo Morty– Summer vió a un Rick al fondo, el resto de los Rick's simplemente se movieron de su camino sin decir más–Hi-hiciste un gran trabajo, Morty. Un excelente traba*eerph*jo Morty– le extendió el brazo –Vamos Morty, ven con tu Abuelo–

–D-dde verdad lo s-siento– Morty volvió a disculparse, esta vez Summer se giró a verlo –Ve con él. Si el puede mantenerte seguro, ve con él–

El menor de todos asintió, secó sus lagrimas y fue a dónde Rick... y entonces 4 portales se abrieron en el techo.

 **WAK**

 **WAK**

 **WAK**

 **WAK**

Cuatro esferas blancas con detalles negros cayeron al piso.

–¡QU-QUE MIERDA!– grito uno de los Rick, pero era ya tarde. Los Droides se abrieron y pusieron de pie.

– **¡MORTY!–** Summer literalmente derrapó para ponerse delante de él, antes de que las ráfagas lo alcanzaran **–¡NO!–** gritó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su rostro, pero para entonces ya todo era una locura. Todos los Rick's estaban disparandole a los Droides, Droides de Producto Final, idénticos a ella, idénticos a como ella sin la vista humana de una Summer, esas eran, sin duda, maquinas de su Abuelo.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse de sangre y gritos.

–¡CÓMO ENTRARON AQUÍ TODO EL PUTO LUGAR LO TENÍAMOS SELLADO!–

–¡MIERDA CON ESTAS PORQUERÍAS ESTÚPIDAS!–

–¡PIDAN REFUERZOS! ¡PIDAN REFUYYYYEEEARGGH!–

–¡D99-B A CAÍDO! ¡D99-B A CAÍDO!–

–¡DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS PUTOS REFUERZOS!–

Summer arrastró a Morty detrás de los últimos Rick's,que estaban demasiado ocupados en dispararles a las maquinas, que ni siquiera les prestaron atención –¡Por favor ayuda a Rick!– Summer miró a Morty como si estuviera loco –¡Po-por favor!– se sujetó de ella con fuerza –¡POR FAVOR AYÚDANOS!–

–Oh, Morty– ella le acaricio la mejilla –Cuando me lo pides así ¿Cómo puedo decirte que no?– se puso de pie, y la ropa de las Summer's, desapareció para darle lugar al traje azul marino tipo SWAT –Quédate al fondo, es el lugar más seguro– dio media vuelta y se lanzó en contra de los Androides. Los Rick's nunca dejaron de disparar a quema ropa.

No le sorprendido en lo absoluto.

Era más que obvio que el Morty y Rick que había conocido hace un mes, les habían dicho todo lo que sabían de ella.

Los Androides, apenas la vieron, se enfocaron en ella con descaro. Empezaron a solo disparar en su contra. No más a los Rick. Sólo a ella. Sólo a _Summer._

Era obvio que su Abuelo quería verla muerta.

¿Sabría ya que había matado a varios de sus _amigos_? Muy probable.

¿Sabría ya lo que era ella capaz de hacer ahora? Bueno, iba a darse cuenta tarde o temprano.

Summer abrió su puño, las puntas de sus cinco dedos generaron pequeñas esferas verdes y estas crecieron lo suficiente para cubrir toda su palma, generando un pequeño portal. Usó su mano libre y la _metió_ dentro del portal, sacando un arma muy conocida, o eso pareció, por que escuchó perfectamente el grito de varios Rick's que dijeron algo de –¡CON UN CULO DE MIERDA TIENE TEGNOLOGIA DE RICK'S!–

Bueno, Summer no podía inventar ni mierda, ni aunque su vida estuviera en juego, o peor, la Pedro o algun Morty, pero carajo si no había invertido gran tiempo de sus Cacerías en aprender a usar los inventos de los Rick's.

Summer sabia que la TecnologiaRick, funcionaba con los Rick's, era momento de ver que podía hacer en contra de los Androides de su Abuelo.

Era momento de comparar la TecnologiaRick, que había estado acumulando hasta ese momento.

Así que uso todo lo que tenía, golpeo tan fuerte como sabia, dobló, trituro, derritió, perforó, hizo implotar una unidad Androide completa de un movimiento al ponerle una granada de TecnologíaRick, usó arma tras arma, que iba sacando de sus manos, sacó de todo, largas, cortas, medianas, afiladas, redondas, cuadradas, la variedad no era el problema en ese momento. No lo sería con la colección que tenía.

Cuando al fin cayó la ultima maquina, y se giró a ver a Morty, los Rick's la estaban mirando atentamente

Summer pensó en sus opciones en ese momento. Ya no estaba en desventaja. Tenia una buena arma aun cargada entre sus manos. Tenia ya corroborado que las armas que ellos tenían no la lastimarían... y estaba en La Citadel de Los Rick's.

Ese tenía que ser el momento.

El momento de matar a tantos Rick's como pudiera.

Tenía que ser el momento justo para hacerlo.

Ellos no podían herirla.

No tenía a un Morty al cual proteger.

Era libre de matarlos a todos.

De destruir la Citadel.

Era el momento de **–¡MAGDALENA!–**

Summer se giró de golpe detrás de ella. Una compuerta estaba abierta. Recién abierta porque claro que antes estaba cerrada.

Ahí estaba.

Ahí estaba él.

Dejó el arma caer. No importaba. Lo que había estado pensando hacer no importaba. Nada importaba. No importaban los Rick's detrás de Pedro. No importaban los Rick's detrás de ella. Nada ni nadie importaba.

No ahí.

No ahora.

Sólo él.

Sólo él.

Unicamente él en todo el universo.

–¿...pedro?– susurró sin creerlo –¿Pedro?– lo llamó de nuevo.

Continuara...


	7. Pedro en La Citadel y Magdalena

**Summary:** Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright © Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland.

 **Notas autor:** Saco esto de mi cabeza o terminara matandome.

 **"Pedro en La Citadel y Magdalena"**

–¡MAGDALENA!– Morty hecho a correr en su dirección –¡SABÍA QUE ERAS TÚ! ¡SÓLO PODÍAS SER TÚ MAGDALENA!– corrió tan rápido que tropezó antes de llegar a ella, pero Summer fue más rápida, y lo atrapo en vuelo, antes de alzarlo en sus brazos –Hey, Pedro– lo saludo frotando la frente de él con la de ella –Ma-magdalena– hipó Morty, empezando a llorar –Ma-magdalenaa-ahaaa– se abrazó de su cuello con fuerza.

Summer aprovecho la cercanía y abrazó a Pedro un poco más... porque tenía que cerciorarse. Tenía que hacerlo.

–¿Pedro... r-recuerdas nuestra frase?– le preguntó en un susurró.

Morty asintió –E-el verano ya viene– respondió lo más bajo que pudo.

–Gracias– sentía que se iba a morir ahí mismo –Gracias por ser tú–

–O-okey, okey, basta de e*eeerph*sto– intervino uno de los Rick's que había entrado junto a su Pedro –L-la familia es genial y toda esa mie*eerph*da– la señalo con un aparato, y un suave PING se escuchó –Bi-bien, Summer NDHG-34-D97, este como puedes ver, súper obvi*eerph*o, es tú auto-nombrado Morty, no tú hermano, pero me importa un culo a e-estas alturas, Morty KFE-87– le pasó el invento a otro Rick y la miró con desagrado –Summer NDHG-34-D97, estas en posición ilícita de TecnologiaRick, has estado participando en un montón de Asesi-Rick-natos, la mayoria d-de P-pedofilos Insestuo*eerph*sos Rick's, estamos bien con esos de hecho, pero estos– señaló la sala en la que estaban –Estos estan en tús manos. Todos estos Rick's que fallaste en salvar eran super valioso, e-es decir, todos los somos y eso, pero estos lo-lo eran más– la señaló dramático –¡Estás multada con Ocho Mega Semillas!–

–¡Oh, gasp!–

–¡En la madre!–

–¡Ocho Mega Semillas!–

–¡Justo en el culo!–

–¿QUÉ?– chilló Pedro, en brazos de Summer –¡E-eso no es justo! ¡E-ese no fue el trato Rick!–

–El trato fue darle asilo a tú Summer, no dejar que matara Rick's inocentes en el proceso–

–¡E-ella no los mató! ¡Fu-fueron esas maquinas! ¡Ella las destruyo!– se giró a su Hermana –¿Pu-puedes bajarme?–

–Ah, claro– accedió ella terriblemente confundida. No entendía nada. Nada.

–¡Ma-magdalena salvó al resto y-y a Morty!–

–N-no lo suficie*eerph*ntemente rápido. Perdimos ciento cincuentaidos Rick's, Morty. La Citadel no puede perder más de nosotros y lo sabes–

Summer miró a todos completamente pasmada –Eh..¿Qué está pasando Pedro?– lo miró fijamente –¿Asilo? ¿Aquí?–

–¡Magdalena!– Pedro se giró a verla con una gran sonrisa, cómo si hubiera encontrado todas las respuestas del universo –¡Co-conseguí ayuda! ¡Ayuda de verdad! ¡Cu-cumplí mi promesa! Cu-cuando me llevaste a la Dimensión WRU-345-TY, sa-sabía que era sólo cu-cuestión de tiempo antes de-de que me detectara o-otro Rick, y-y, bueno, era, era uno de los Pe-pedofilos Incestuosos, pe-pero me resistí lo su-suficiente cuando estábamos en s-su nave y, y pelé Magdalena, pelé con todo, y lo-logre estrellar la nave en una zona de los RogueOne's y-y uno de ellos me encontró justo en el momento preciso, ma-mato al otro Rick, y e-estuve viajando un tiempo con él, y bueno– señaló a los Rick's al rededor –Lo-los de la Citadel lo mataron cuando no quiso ir con ellos, en fin, y, y bueno, aaw jeez, me trajeron a-aquí para trabajar con ellos, po-por que la población de Morty's se esta desplomando, y, y ¡Vi la oportunidad Magdalena! ¡Le-les dije sobre nosotros! ¡So-sobre lo que Rick nos hacia, lo que te hizo, les dije que les diría dónde encontrarlo y todo siempre y cuando me dejaran tenerte aquí en la Citadel conmigo! ¡Le-les dije que trabajaria con ellos o cu-cualquier cosa contal de que estuviéramos juntos!–

Summer sintió que empezaba a morirse de nuevo. Y no de buena manera.

–Tú... ¿Trabajas aquí?–

–¡Sí! ¡S-soy uno de los Morty's de Campo! ¡Me-me dedico a viajar con Rick's pa-para reunir recursos para La Citadel!–

Summer comenzó a sentirse mareada del pánico –Ellos... ¿saben _que_ soy y lo que puedo hacer?–

–¡Sí, les dije todo sobre tí!–

Susmmer se dió cuenta de que estaba, no jodida, sino super jodida.

–Okey, o-okey– intervino, quizás, el mismo Rick's de hace unos momentos, y tenía una de sus manos en la oreja izquierda –Bien chicos, bajen sus armas, tenemos confirmación del cien por cieto– miró a Summer fijamente –Su cerebro y globos oculares están dentro. El scanner confirma lo que dijo Morty. No es un Androide, es Summer manejando la Armadura de Producto Final. Es Familia. En la línea más borrosa que hemos visto en estos meses, pero eh, puedo trabajar con eso– le dio la espalda –Morty, enséñale la Citadel, tienes el día libre, Summer, tú trabajo comienza mañana, Morty te–

–Puedo pagar mi deuda– intervino ella rápidamente.

El Rick se paró en seco y se giró a verla –No puedes pagar aquí nada, que no sea con Mega Semillas, Summer–

Ella abrió su mano, sus dedos generaron esas esferas verdes que crecieron hasta abarcar su palma, se mostró el mini-portal, ingresó dentro del el su mano libre y saco una Mega Semilla, la cual se la dió a Pedro... mientras sacaba otra... y otra. Y otra. Y otra.

Hasta que sacó las Ocho Mega Semillas de su deuda.

Mierda, que bueno que no las tiró en su momento. De verdad pensó que no tenían valor.

–Ocho Mega Semillas– ella extendió las cinco que cargaba, y Morty, que no se la creía pero estaba sonriendo increíble, también extendió las tres restantes –Estoy libre de deuda ¿Verdad?– y Summer notó como todos, TODOS los Rick's comenzaron a babear.

–¡O-ocho Mega Semillas!–

–¡Una sola hará lo necesario por la reparación de La Citadel de los Rick's de Doble-A!–

–¡Olvida a esos idiotas! ¡La prioridad somos nosotros Los Rick's de Triple-A!–

–¡Puta mierda, con sólo tres terminaremos las reparaciones de todo el Sector-1!–

–¡No, el Sector-3 es más importantes nos estamos quedando sin municiones, ese maldito Rick NDHG-34-D97 nos tiene en lo ultimo!– Summer abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ese había sido su numeró de realidad ¿No? Entonces... entonces... ¿Su Rick... era en verdad _su_ Abuelo?

–¡Él tiene razón, no duraremos otro mes si seguimos así!–

–Pedro– Summer miró a todos los Rick's peleando por saber como se tomarían el uso de las Mega Semillas –¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Quien es Rick NDHG-34-D97 del que hablan? ¿... acaso es el mismo Rick que nos... lastimo?– bajó la mirada con asco –¿... mi Abuelo es de verdad mi Abuelo? Pensé qué... tenía la esperanza de que fuera otro Rick... yo– cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos –¿Porque estos Rick's pelean tanto por las Mega Semillas?–

Pedro prefirió seguir el tema de la ultima pregunta –E-eh, aaw jeez, bueno, ahora e-es un mal momento para La Citadel, según me han dicho los otros Morty's, las cosas no eran así antes–

–Antes los Morty's superábamos a los Ricks– Summer y Pedro se giraron al único Morty presente, que estaba detrás de ellos –Incluso tenemos un Morty como presidente, e-es un genio con los recursos de La Citadel, nos llevo a una etapa de desarrollo sin precedente, ni-ni siquiera los Rick's que servían al antiguo Consejo de Los Rick's, recuerda una é-época tan buena– hizo una pausa –Pe-pero entonces empezaron los ataques de las A-armadiras de Pro-producto Final... empezaron en MortyTown... perdimos a la mitad de la población en u-una semana, simplemente los ataques no se detuvieron. Los Rick's n-no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de destruirlas, literalmente mataban Morty's y abrían portales para moverse a otra sección de La Citadel. Era casi imposible para los Rick's rastrearlas–

–Fu-fue cuando la población de Mo-morty's se fue a pique, Magdalena– intervino Pedro –Los de La Citadel empezaron a reclutar RogueOne's con sus Morty's, algunos lo hicieron otros no, pero los RogueOne's que sí lo hicieron, han mejorado bastante las defensas, ya al menos es posible localizar dónde aparecerán y evacuan a tantos como pueden antes de que todo se vaya a peor–

–Si las cosas están mejorando ¿Porque todos pelean por Las Megas Semillas?–

–Porque no hay suficientes, no ahora– intervino Morty –La Citadel genera ocho millones de Mega Semillas por semana–

–Y consumimos Siete millones novecientos noventainueve mil novecientos nueve, por semana– añadió Pedro.

–Eso so-solo deja una Mega Semilla libre por semana, pero con los ataques constantes, y las reparaciones generales de La Citadel que siguen terriblemente atrasadas, la Mega Semilla que estaba libre, se consumen apenas se genera. No es suficiente, pero tampoco hemos podido sembrar más Árboles de Mega Semillas, por que significaría otra remodelación, y por el momento, eso es imposible con los ataques constantes– explicó Morty.

–Por eso los Morty's que trabajaban en áreas generales de La Citadel, fueron reasignados a Morty's de Campo– añadió Pedro –Muchos Rick's no tienen sus Morty's y Morty's no tienen sus Rick's originales, así que vamos con Rick's diferentes en Misiones en búsqueda de recursos, que básicamente son reclutar Rick's, Morty's y recolectar Mega Semillas–

–Pero ya no es tan fácil como antes– suspiró Morty –Hemos explotado casi todos los lugares conocidos de Mega Semillas que no están bajo el dominio de La Federación, y casi todos los RogueOne's ya no quieren ser parte de La Citadel ni por accidente... desde que se enteraron que fue culpa del anterior Consejo de Los Rick's, que Rick NDHG-34-D97 se saliera con la suya en sus Incestos Pedofílicos, con la excusa de poder generar Rick's y Morty's genéticamente naturales–

Summer miró a Morty sin aliento –...mi... él... ¿Él empezó aquí? ¿Cón apoyo de La Citadel?–

–Ma-magdalena– Pedro la vió preocupado –Las co-cosas ya no son así aquí, aquí e-estamos a salvo Magdalena. Rick no puede alcanzarnos aquí, só-sólo puede enviar sus maquinas, los Rick's están mejor preparados que antes, mis, mis misiones son menos pe-peligrosas, ya no corro el peligro de perderme como antes, me-me pusieron un rastreador, saben dónde estoy todo el tiempo, saben dónde estamos todos los Morty's todo el tiempo, estamos seguros ¿Ves? Si mi Rick muere o algo, aun si no estoy con él, los de La Citadel, vienen a recogernos– Summer estaba atónita, Pedro no estaba reconociendo la diferencia entre persona y prisionero –¡A-ademas tengo días libres!– sonrió su Morty –Descanso todos los Lunes y también tengo un buen salario ¡Gano el 0.00025 por ciento de una Mega Semilla al año!–

Summer se le quedó viendo confundida.

–Es decir, no nos dan una Mega Semilla y le rompen un pedazito para dárnosla– intervino Morty, mostrando una tarjeta roja con blanco –El precio de una Mega Semilla es descomunal en La Citadel, pero la cantidad equitativa se deposita en Schmeckle's en estas tarjetas del Banco General de Los Rick's. Nos pagan cada Miércoles después de las diez de la mañana–

–¡OKEY, YA, DESBANDENSE AHORA MISMO TARADOS!– se escucho el gritó de un Rick al fondo, y el resto de sus iguales atendieron al llamado a regaña dientes.

Summer vió a otro Rick, seguido de más Rick's, quien al verla la señalo –Summer NDHG-34-D97 y Morty KFE-87, vengan conmigo, el Presidente quiere verlos. Ahora– y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

–¡Aw jeez!– chilló Pedro nervoso –¡Va-vamos Magdalena, no podemos hacerlo esperar!– y apresuro el paso en dirección del Rick.

–¡Aw jeez, no el Presidente!– añadió Morty preocupado –¡Deben darse prisa, al Presidente no le gusta que lo hagan esperar!–

–Ah, okey– se limito ella, aun confundida.

–¡Uh, mierda, el Presidente ya los tiene en la mira jaja!–

–¡Alguie*eerph*n esta en problemaass!–

–¡Jaja! ¡Buena esa!–

–¡Ahora si van a ver lo que es que les den mierda!–

Summer dejó las burlas de los Rick´s para después... por el momento tenia que pensar rápido. Muy rápido.

¿Cómo rayos iba a sacar a Pedro de ese maldito lugar?

Continuara...


	8. Pedro,El Presidente,LosRick'syMagdalena

**Summary:** Una nueva era en la Citadel de los Rick's comienza, pero los cambios aun no terminan... y uno de los peores encuentros familiares esta por dar inicio.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright © Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland.

 **Notas autor:** Saco esto de mi cabeza o terminara matandome.

 **"Pedro, El Presidente, Los Rick's y Magdalena"**

Cruzaron un pasillo y subieron por unos elevadores, que dejaban ver el exterior. Summer no dejaba de mirar con atención a su alrededor, conforme Pedro señalaba lugares y explicaba cosas del lugar, mientras se alzaban a los niveles superiores. Era uno de los lugares más sofisticados en los que había estado. No en vano estaba tapizado de TecnologíaRick.

La escolta de Rick's que los rodeaba, no dejaba de hacer presión sobre ellos, con sus armas cargadas y a la vista. No tenía que verlos a los ojos para saber la la estaban vigilando. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido. Se asumió con tiempo. Se asumió con más oportunidades. Asumió cosas que nunca tuvo. Cosas que perdió cuando Rick la tuvo en la mira.

–Ah, y también tenemos un toque de queda después de las 12 de la noche– continuaba Pedro, como si no hubiera peligro, como si estuvieran _a salvo_ –Los Rick's nunca la obedecen, porque bueno, son Rick's, pero para nosotros los Morty's, es obligatoria, tenemos que dormir mínimo ocho horas cuando estamos en La Citadel, las misiones tienden a ser sumamente agotadoras en ocaciones– añadió orgulloso de lo que hacía.

Summer no tenía idea de cómo iba a sacarlo de ahí –Oh, okey– se limitó en su respuesta, hasta que el DING melodioso del elevador, los hizo parar.

–O-orale tara*eeerph*dos, caminen– ordenó el Rick que lideraba el grupo. Summer y Pedro no se hicieron esperar. Cruzarón el humbral, un largo pasillo alfombrado y llegaron a una larga compuerta dorada, con el simbolo de lo que ella asumió era el de La Citadel. Reconocio una "M" en el logotipo...¿"M", de Morty tal vez?

Las puertas se abrieron automaticamente, apenas estuvieron frente a ella. La oficina, llena de una imagen que reflajaba nada inferior a Privilegio, ocupaba un lugar ENORME de espacio.

Esa tenía que ser la oficina presidencial.

Y lo era.

Un gran escritorio dorado mostraba a un Morty sentado ahí, rodeado de Rick's fuertemente armados.

Pero Summer lo vio bien. Lo vió directo a los ojos.

Ese no era un Morty.

Ese no era Morty.

Ningun Morty te mira a los ojos con la palabra "Asesino" en ellos.

Ese era Rick.

Eso, sentado ahí, era un Rick.

Un Rick que la estaba mirando con demensia asesina. Podía verlo claramente, si ese Morty pudiera tener un arma y dispararle, lo haría... así que, una vez más, con un arma apuntando directamente en su cara, lo mejor que Summer podía hacer, era no parpadear.

–S-son todos suyos, Jefe– se burló el Rick que encabezaba el grupo, y se apartó de su camino visual, para que pudiera verlos mejor.

–Morty KFE-87– El Presidente, que estaba usando un fino traje, alzó un folder con su mano libre, la otra la tenía ocupada con un vaso de licor.

–¡S-sí, Presidente!– Pedro se puso firme y atento a todo lo que pudiera decir. Summer decidió callar y escuchar.

–Tengo tú expediente aquí– lo dejó caer en el fino escritorio dorado –Nada menos que buenos comentarios de todos los Rick's con los que has trabajado. Obediente a las ordenes, no lloras, no te quejas, no exiges, no tocas nada cuando no se te ordena, no hablas cuando no se te a indicado, sonries todo el tiempo para ellos, tus Morty'sBailes estan bien cordinados, recuerdas alabar su trabajo en interbalos regulares sin sonar como alguien a quien se le paga por pasar tiempo con su Abuelo y, muy importante, acudes puntualmente a tus citas de acomodo rectal para almacenamiento de Mega Semillas– Summer se prometió a sí misma, matar a todos los Rick's de la manera más sadica posible.

–Eres en verdad un Morty Ejemplar, Morty– continuó El Presidente –No en vano eres nuestro Morty más solicitado. Además de proporcionarnos con información valiosa de NDHG-34-D97, llamado comunmente como RickMalvado, qué si bien no fue capturado en la Realidad MTY-45, nos hicimos con todos sus inventos y Productos Finales existentes en el lugar. Una real pena que tú _Hermana_ no estuviera en el lugar para ser... rescatada– y se giró a Summer, con esa mirada que irradia nada menos que muerte en ella –Tú Summer por otro lado...– hizó una pausa y la miró de abajó hacia arriba –No a hecho nada más que causar problemás desde que llego. Perdimos ciento cincuentaidos Rick's, Morty– la miró un poco y les dió la espalda para regresar a su escritorio –Rick– ordenó con un chasquido de sus dedos, y rápidamente un miembro de su escolta, junto a otros dos, tomaron las Mega Semillas de Pedro y Summer.

–El acuerdo fue darle asilo a tú _hermana_ , aquí en la Citadel– El Presidente tomó su privilegiado lugar y los miró atentamente –Un acuerdo que será respetado, gracias a la gran lavor que has prestado a La Citadel– dió un trago de su vaso, e inmediatamente uno de los Rick's volvió a llenarlo –Tengo que admitir, sin embargo, que esperabamos una _Summer_ regular. Terminamos con algo completamente... inesperado, Morty–

–S-señor Presidente, s-sé que mi Hermana, em, es decir, s-sé que su llegada a La Citadel, n-no fue tan, em, aw, jeez, de, de las mejores, pero, pero ella es la mejor Hermana del, del Multiverso ¡E-ella es mejor que m-mi Summer o-original, jaja!– rio nervioso, pero nadie lo hizo con él. Todos lo miraron seriamente.

Summer analizó lo mejor posible su situación y lo unicó que pudo ver de todo lo que estaba pasando, es que nadie estaba hablando con ella. Nadie la miraba a ella. Nadie la estaba contando a ella como _persona_ presente en ese momento.

Todos miraban y hablaban con Pedro.

–Lo-lo que quiero decir, es que, es que, aw, jeez, Ma-magdalena es buena y–

–¿Tan buena Summer es, que se cambio el nombre?– intervino El Presidente.

–E-em, bu-bueno–

–¿Y-y que hay de ti*eerph*, eh? ¿Qué, qué es eso de Pe-pedro?–

–Bu-bueno, aw, jeez–

–Sí, tú, tú eres un Morty, Morty*eerph* ¿Qué, qué culo es eso, eh?–

–A-además, s-su cabe*eerph*llo ¿Ya lo vieron? ¡Es corto! ¡C-corto! Summer's sie-siempre lo tienen largo ¡Las mujeres deben tener cabello la-largo!– uno de los Rick's la señaló dramaticamente, y ella se confundió mucho ¿Que tenia de malo que su cabello tuviera un largo casi nulo? A Ella le gustaba.

–¡S-sí! ¡De hecho hace un rato lo te-tenía largo*eerph*!–

–E-em, bueno, es, es decir, ella–

–Rick GPE-789 y su Morty origi*eerph*nal GPE-789, dieron un reporte su-sumamente interesante, so-sobre tú _Summer_ – intervino uno de los Rick's, dejando caer un folder sobre el escritorio –Ella a estado en ca*eerph*za de los Pedofilos Incestuosos Abusadores Sexuales Rick's, que sin duda incluye a su A-abuelo original, RickMalvado, con los cuales estamos su*eerph*er bien, de hecho– Summer asumió gracioso que sólo lo contaran a él como el "Malvado" –Pe-pero eso deja grandes dudas, sobre tú _Summer_ –

–Cómo por ejemplo– El Presidente la miró fijamente –¿Cual es tú propósito final, Summer?–

–¿Eh?– ella lo miró fijamente, pensando con pánico de que ellos sabían. Sabían que pensaba matarlos a todos. Ellos sabían que eso era lo que ella deseaba, lo que elle más queri–¿Hasta dónde ibas a llegar una vez terminaras, eh, Summer?– le interrumpió el pensamiento uno de los Rick's.

–Encuentras a tú _Hermano_ – un Rick señala a Pedro con desdén –¿Y luego? ¿Cual es la gran i-iimagen al final, eh, Summer?–

–¿Qué ibas a hacer despu*eerp*es, eh, Summer? ¿Irse a vivir juntos a un lu-lugar sin Rick's, eh, Summer?–

A Summer, esa ultima pregunta, le sonó a a amenaza. Pero no considero adecuado, ni sano, intentar argumentar con Rick's que le superaban en número, no mientras Pedro estuviera ahí con ella.

–N-no, e-esperen, mi Hermana, ella–

–Deja que tú _Summer_ responda, Morty– lo cortó El Presidente, y la miró fijamente –Dinos Summer ¿Qué tienes que decir?– pero ella sólo miró a Pedro, que se giró a verla con pánico, como si ella fuera a decir algo que fuera a molestarlos. Como si lo que ella pudiera decir, fuera a ser nada más que peligroso. Malo. Errado.

Ella entendió que Pedro tenía miedo. Miedo de que a los Rick's no les gustara su respuesta... ¿Miedo, quizás, a lo que les pudieran hacer después?

–¿Y bien Summer?– insistió El Presidente.

–¡Co-con un culo, ya responde*eerph*!–

Pedro se puso más pálido, y ella comprendió lo que ya temía... que no tenían salida.

–Yo... no entiendo como ustedes operan– los miró fijamente –Sólo sé de ustedes lo que todos en La Federación dicen–

–Otra vez esos putos culeros– dijo un Rick harto.

–¡Co-cometes un simple error a nivel planetario, y-y esos pendejos culeros están so-sobre*eerph* tí!–

–¡S-sí sabes que son unos cu*eerph*leros celosos por mi, mi gran intelecto, eh Summer! ¡S-solo por que vendo a-armas a asesinos a sueldo o, o a grupos cri-criminale*eerph*s!–

–¡Y-y tambien por la droga!–

–¡Me, me detestan por que no coinci*eerph*do con su ideología de que ellos mandan en el Universo! ¡Pues sabes que NO!–

–¡Me, me importa una mie*eerph*da culera si ellos llegaron primero! ¡Yo hago l-lo que quiero cuando quie*eerph*ra y si se me da la gana, Summer!–

–Rick– llamó El Presidente exasperado y los demás adultos bajaron el tono de sus quejas –Continua, Summer–

Ella consideró decir verdades a medias, y maquillarlas de la mejor manera posible, para que Pedro no tuviera que recibir consecuencias –Sólo sé de ustedes lo que La Federación decía ¿Sabía de la Citadel? No, pero uno de los Morty's, Morty 51117-FU4, me informo de ustedes. Hasta dónde yo sabía, todos los Rick's eran Pedofilos Incestuosos Abusadores Sexuales–

– **¡QUÉ!–**

–¡PU-PUTO EL CULO QUE TE PARIO, SUMMER!–

–¡Y ESA FUE MI HIJA ASÍ QUE YA SABE*eerph*S QUE ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!–

–Rick– insistió El Presidente y de nuevo silencio –Continua–

–Por lo tanto, mi intención era evitar este lugar lo más posible– esa era una verdad a medias –...pero, Pedro se ve bien– miró a su Hermano, que le sonrió ampliamente –Lo veo entero, de una sola pieza, y no ha hecho nada más que hablar bien de ustedes– se giró al resto de la comitiva –Gracias por cuidarlo tan bien. Por procuras su seguridad y sus comidas– esa era una mentira bien grande.

El Presidente la miró atentamente –Su seguridad no a sido barata– le aseguro –Tu agradecimiento podría ser más apreciado, si viéramos un esfuerzo real de tú parte a nuestro favor, Summer–

–¿Esta bien Ocho Mega Semillas más?– preguntó ella, sacando de su mini-mano-portal ocho de las mencionadas.

Todos en el lugar se le quedaron viendo como idiotas.

Ella considero eso un progreso en su relación.

–Rick– ordenó El Presidente, chasqueando sus dedos, y de inmediato, tres Rick's fueron a recoger las nuevas Mega Semillas –Estaba hablando de un trabajo, pero esto es un avance en las negociaciones–

–Yo... sólo quiero a mi Hermano– Summer los miró fijamente, pensando en cuantas Mega Semillas podrían comprar la libertad de su Pedro. Porque necesitaba sacarlo de ahí. Inmediatamente –¿Cuanto sería por regresarmelo?– El Presidente y los Rick's no se vieron muy contentos –Sólo díganme cuanto quieren por–

–¿QUÉ? ¡NO, MAGDALENA!– Summer se giró a Pedro, que saltó frente a ella con pánico –¡Y-yo no quiero irme! ¡A-aquí es seguro!– continuó él –¡E-estar afuera no es buena idea! ¡Ri-rickMalvado y los o-otros Pedofilos Incestuosos Abusadores Sexuales están afuera, Magdalena! ¡No-nos superan en número, no es seguro para tí y para mí estar afuera de La Citadel! ¡Si sobreviví tanto tiempo sin tí, e-es porque aquí es seguro! ¡A-aquí estamos seguros de ellos!– Pedro comenzó a llorar, el pánico empezaba a devorarlo de adentro hacia afuera –¡No quiero estar de nuevo afuera, Magdalena! ¡Ta-tampoco quiero regresar a casa e-en mi dimensión original! ¡No quiero que Rick vuelva a encontrarme, él, él!– Summer lo vio inmediatamente, el ataque de pánico de Pedro, estaba empezando.

Su Pedro se cubrió los oídos, estaba temblando, las lagrimas empezaban a salir sin control de sus ojos, que estaban abiertos de manera salvaje. Estaba recordando. Estaba recordando lo que Rick le hizo. Les hizo.

– **¡EY!–** le gritó, sujetándolo por los hombros, forzándolo a que la mirara. Pedro lo hizo, pero parecía aterrado de todo –...ma-magdalena– estrechó la mirada sin dejar de llorar –Po-por favor, por favor, no quiero que, que me e-encuentre... por favor– se cubrió los ojos y empezó a llorar desconsolado, con la cabeza hacia abajo, como si su cuerpo fuera a ser lo siguiente en desplomarse.

–Ey, ey, Pedro, ey, mírame– ella lo tomó con cuidado del rostro, forzándolo, de la manera más suave posible, a que la mirara –Ey, ey ¿Qué pasó?– lo miró con todo el amor que sentía por él –Pedro ¿Qué te he dicho? No mires el piso, no hay nada ahí para ti– alzo su rostro y señaló el techo –Arriba. Siempre arriba, Pedro. Es ahí dónde están las estrellas– él asintió, y aun mirando hacia arriba, se abrazo de ella –N-no quiero irme– la miró con desesperación increíble –Po-por favor, no quiero i-irme–

–Ey ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por que pones esa cara?– lo abrazó con todo el amor que tenía –No te e estado buscando por meses, sólo para perderte ahora–

–¿De, de verdad?– la miró sonriendo emocionado –¿E-entonces?–

–Ey ¿Porque pones esa cara ahora, eh? Alguien aquí ya se siente mejor ¿eh?– le frotó la cabeza con cariño, haciendo que Pedro riera –Sabes que soy pésima en decirte que no– lo miró con calma –¿Quieres quedarte? Esta bien. Adelante. Haré cualquier cosa para que eso sea posible, y lo sabes–

–Maravilloso, entonces– Summer se giró al Presidente y los Rick's, que se sonreían encantados –Bienvenida a La Citadel, Summer–

–Oh, yo hablaba de él, yo no puedo quedarme–

–¡Qué!–

–¡Magdalena!–

–Puto culo, aquí es dónde corta el capi*eerph*tulo–

Continuara...


End file.
